


Rockabye

by AssassinPyro13



Series: Pregnant Drama (Mr. Almost Series) [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ;), Alternate Universe - Monsters Weren't Sealed Underground, Eventual Pregnant Undyne, Eventual Smut, F/F, Homophobia, I did a spoilers, More tags will be added later, Mpreg, POV Undyne, Pregnant Papyrus, Pregnant Undyne, Sensitive themes, eventual pregnancy, oopsey, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPyro13/pseuds/AssassinPyro13
Summary: Mr. Almost told from Undyne's perspective. Follow her through Papyrus' story as she explores her own struggles and events.Helping and taking Papyrus in after his father kicks him out, Undyne can't wait for the baby skeleton to be born. And with four months left of school, it was almost the perfect time. But with the threat on Papyrus' life and her own love life taking up her time, Undyne may find a surprise of her own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oopey! Sorry, not sorry that I gave a spoilers in the tags for BOTH Mr. Almost and this. I hope you can forgive me. ;)
> 
> Also, NEVER in my life have I ever done a F/F story so if I fuck up, please forgive me. I'm trying!
> 
> ALSO, THE FIRST CHAPTER HAS MENTIONS OF HOMOPHOBIA AND OTHER SENSITIVE THEMES!! You have been warned.

She had been maybe two and still in diapers when Papyrus first moved into town, all shy and timid as a new student could be. At least she thought she was two. She could have been younger than that but whatever. It didn't really matter. Point was, she had been young when he first moved in. 

Undyne's mother, Milly, had dragged her along despite her protest and disinterest in meeting the new monster on the block. Skeletons were weird, all the other kids knew it too and the young fish hadn't wanted anything to do with the shy skeleton; no matter if he was around her age. And Undyne wasn't impressed when she first met him. Small and hiding behind his father's leg like some frightened dog. It angered her and she remembered yelling at him when they were shooed to his room to play.

She supposed that calling him a “big crybaby” had been a bit harsh for a two year old with excellent vocabulary. It was a good thing Monsters learned to speak early, must have been horrible for her parents. She felt bad for it a few days later. She had explained to her dad that she hadn't meant to make him cry, but he was just so weird! Her mother hadn't been happy with her behavior and dragged her over to apologize, in which, he happily accepted, much to her surprise.

Fast forward a year or two, they had the same class together. Both new to the class and a little intimidated by the change of a new class and kids, the two ended up playing together instead of the other children in their class. It made since; after all, they were familiar with each other, even if Undyne found the young skeleton to be weird. Little did she know how important that skeleton would become to her.

It wasn't until Papyrus had gotten his first bully did Undyne ultimately take action. Pushing the bully off the jungle gym where he had cornered the skeleton, the kid had ended up breaking his arm with the fall and the young fish had gotten into big trouble. But the flower and a very grateful “THANK YOU!” from the the monster, made everything change.

No longer was Papyrus weird; at least, not to her. Now, Papyrus was her best friend and no one was allowed to pick on him, she made sure of that. Eventually, as the years went by and the amount of kids sent to the hospital, others learned to leave the skeleton alone. No longer was Undyne alone in her own world. Now she had a friend, one that she was determined to keep at any costs. And Papyrus seemed to enjoy her company so she must have been doing something right. And he made her happy; happier than she ever had been before.

It made her mother happy to know that not only did Undyne finally get a friend who was able to tolerate her excessive behavior and match it in kind, but she had befriended the kid she had once bullied herself. No inseparable, it was as if the two had always been friends since birth. One would never have known the difference between then and now. It was almost magical with how well the two got along.

At ten years old, Papyrus had been her first crush. She never told him, of course. That would have been ridiculous and she hadn't wanted to ruin their friendship, so she kept it to herself. But it was alright. Because while her crush on Papyrus was steady, it, at the same time, felt...... wrong.

Not that Papyrus was ugly, oh no. He had been a handsome monster. But there was something wrong with how she felt. She hadn't felt for Papyrus what other little girls her age felt for boys. She didn't want to kiss him or hold his hand at all hours of the day. No, at most, she would just become jealous when his attention was on anyone but her.

It both, bothered and confused her, to feel these feelings. While other girls spoke about boys, barbies, and other girly things, Undyne felt more drawn to other girls and wrestling. As she got older, she figured she was like this because she hung out with Papyrus too much. After all, what girl didn't like boys?

At fourteen, Undyne found out she was gay after kissing her crush for the first time, who ultimately screamed at her in rage and ran to tell on her. Shame welled into her for the first time. The stares she got, the whispers she heard about her and even being cornered once or twice had started to get to her.

The names that followed her by her fellow students hit her harder than she had ever thought they could. The words like “freak” and “faggot” stung the worst out of all them. Often, Undyne found herself getting death threats, be it by paper or vocally. Saying that she should just kill herself.

Eventually, she had locked herself in a stall in a nearby girls bathroom and cried. She felt disgusting. She had wanted nothing but to peel off her own skin and eventually pondered listening to the other students and just kill herself. Who knew that one act of an impulse she had could result to something like this.

It was when Papyrus snuck into the girls bathroom with his supporting words and kind hugs, did she smile. For the first time since the incident, there was at least ONE person who still cared and believed in her.

“I don't care that you like other girls!” he had cried with a bright and beaming smile. “You're still my best friend!”

Then, in a complete comical manner, he wiggled his eyebrows coyly and grinned. “And I know why! There are quite a lot of foxy mamas out there!”

That had her laughing. Clutching her stomach with her chortles, the fish had smacked his bony shoulder, earning his own “Nyehehehehe's” as he held her close.

“What are you? From the sixties?!” She cried out through her laughter, wiping a tear from one eye before giving her own grin to him. “You're such a nerd!”

“NYEHEHE! But I am YOUR nerd!” He cried, posing heroically, making her laugh once more and giving him a shove, electing a “NYEH?!” As he fell over with his own laugh.

That same day, she had admitted everything to her mother, who held her daughter in her arms before smiling and kissing her guppy. Telling Undyne how much she loved and supported her daughter gave Undyne all the strength she needed for the rest of the year. Of course, her mother went to the principle about the whole incident.

Without putting it into so much words, He put a stop to the bullying and death threats. Well, most of them. There were still the occasional asshole here and there.

When she was sixteen, the whole thing basically died down as more and more students were coming out of the proverbial closet. What a shock it had been for Undyne when Papyrus himself, admitted that he was bisexual. Not that it changed anything, but it had been a surprise.

At eighteen, her father died in a car crash; dusting on impact as his motorcycle was hit head on by a truck who was rounding a corner and the driver, not paying attention as they were speaking on the phone. By this time, her parents had been divorced but her mother owned the house her father lived in. Overcome by grief, her mother couldn't bring herself to care for the house, so Undyne made Milly a deal.

Undyne would live in AND take care of the house if her mother agreed to give the house to her once she graduated. Needless to say, he mother agreed and so the fish monster had herself her own house. When she first stepped inside the house, she almost had to run back out and forced herself not to break down crying as she placed her fathers things into storage.

Now nineteen years old and due to graduate in just a few months, Undyne grumbled, punching her alarm as it went off before sitting up. Hair disheveled from her sleep, she threw off the covers and climbed out of bed, striding past her fathers old bedroom, she stepped into the bathroom, blinking tiredly in the mirror, studying her reflection.

Black rings around her eyes and the red on her lips gave many people the impression that she was always wearing makeup. But the truth was, she never touched the stuff. Her lips were a natural cherry red and the black around her eye lid gave the impression of mascara, however, was just how her eyes were. It was easy for many to mistake so she didn't worry about. Brushing her teeth and hair, she quickly scarfed down her breakfast before she ran back to her room to get dressed.

Morning ritual done, Undyne tied her bright red hair into a pony tail and grabbing her backpack, stopping at the picture of her parents on the way. Lightly touching the hung picture, she smiled at her dad's image.

“Bye dad. I'm off to school. I'll be sure not to give Papyrus too much of a hard time.” She chortled, slipping her shoes on before running out the door and locking it. Once the house had been locked up, she slid down the stair rails, despite it being a short trip and clambered into her mom's waiting car.

Never, in a million years, had she imagined getting the news that she soon would receive that day. Upon reaching school and climbing from the car as he mom drove off and leaving her there, Undyne was quick to spot the skeletal monster she had been hoping to see. Despite all the other monsters and humans around, Papyrus was freakishly tall and almost towered over everyone else, making it very easy to find him. Eagerly pushing her way through the gaggle of students, who were complaining of her shoving past, Undyne spotted him walking to the steps of the school and took a running start. Just when she got closer, she leapt in the air, all the exercising she did, making her soar in the air.

“NYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!” she cried out, landing on Papyrus' back and shoulders, clinging to his bony figure as he exclaimed loudly and flailed his arms, wobbling like made before he eventually regained his balance at the surprise glomp. Laughing, Undyne climbed off of him, making him turn to her, eye sockets wide and looking a little pale.

“NYEH! UNDYNE!! You almost knocked me over!” He had exclaimed with a deep frown as his hand gripped his backpack strap tighter in his skeletal hand. It was funny at how her bestie was trying to look stern while also looking as if he was going to blow chunks at the same time. Putting her hands on her hips and chest puffed out, she grinned proudly.

“But ya didn't! FUHUHUHUHU!!!” She chortled loudly, slinging an arm around his bony shoulders, making Papyrus groan and looking like he was struggling not to get sick on her. It hadn't bothered the fish in the least. There had been many times where they had thrown up on each other. Many by accident and only once on purpose; don't ask.

“I could have dropped you! What then? Huh?!” His glare was faltering as a smile began to tug on his face, one that he resisted with persistence.

 _”Wouldn't be so funny then, would it?”_ the words in his voice rung in her head, nearly making her snicker. It wasn't the first time she would have heard those words sent her way and she doubted they would be the last. However, he hadn't said them like he normally would have. That had sent a worrying feeling through her body but she brushed it off.

“But you didn't, nerd! You stayed on your feet like I knew ya would!!” Pulling the skeleton down, She had him in a headlock, scrapping her knuckles against his skull, roughly. “Besides, I can handle a little FALL, Ya dweeb!”

It was true. In all the times she had jumped on his back since he had grown taller than her, not once had he fallen. It was, however, the first time he had come close to doing so and that was bothering her. Something was clearly on his mind and if it was keeping him in deep thought, then she wanted to know about it!

“NYEH! DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!” He screamed, wiggling in an attempt to escape the hold, eventually able to make an escape as she let him go with another chortle.  
“Geeze, Papyrus! Don't be such a weenie! It's not like it hurt you!”  
Then he sighed. He actually _sighed_ at her! Now she knew something was up and it couldn't possibly be a good thing. It was by sheer luck that her best friend hadn't seen the smile on her face strain.

Seeing the soft yet sad smile on his face made her heart melt and she would have pulled him into a hug to comfort him if he hadn't of done so himself. Stiffening in the hug; surprised at the action, she eventually gave a calm grin and hugged him back, squeezing the skeleton and feeling just how stiff he actually was.

Although, even though Undyne was his best friend, two minutes was defiantly, a too long, hug.

“Alright, you weenie.” She snorted, grabbing Papyrus' shoulders and attempted to gently push him off herself to get some space. But what happened next was even stranger. Normally, Papyrus would have released her the second he felt the shove. But he hadn't this time. This time, Papyrus only clung tighter, making her feel his body shake with despair.

Instantly on alert, she bared her sharp teeth.

“Papyrus?” Finally able to pull him off her, Undyne held the skeleton's shoulders tightly as she watched his eyes leak with orange tears he had apparently tried to refused shed when his body shook. Mind reeling, she snarled inwardly. She was going to find who did this to him and rip their organs out and strangle them with them.

“Papyrus, what happened?! Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?!” Growling, she held the skeleton close to her teeth bared and eyes open wide, ready for a fight. “If anyone's hurt you, then I'll-”

“No....” He weakly interrupted, pulling away and wiping the tears from his skull. “I.... I just....” He sniffed, taking a deep breath as Undyne's intense glance was on him as she awaited his response. “Found out something.... important...”

“'Important'?” Before Undyne could inquire further, the bell for school had rung, the building slowly being flooded with groggy and annoyed teenagers, save for the two.

She then watched as Papyrus nervously wrung his hands together. “I'll tell you at lunch....” He whispered, body shaking as he looked to be attempting to keep himself from breaking down.

Arms crossing sternly, Undyne fixed him with the most determined look she could muster. There was no way she was going to forget that and would, no doubt, be sure that he kept to his word. Nodding, the fish pointed a thumb to the soccer field beside the school.

“You better, nerd. Meet me at the bleachers. Don't forget to buy lunch first.”

–  
Undyne wasn't able to focus on her work, even as Doggo tried to engage her into a joke he and the other dog monsters found funny. Her mind was entirely hooked on the incident that happened outside the school. Even when the teacher put on a movie for the test they would be having next week, didn't cheer her up, which was a very sad thing because Undyne loved it when they got to see movies in class.

She hated that she wasn't allowed to have classes with Papyrus anymore. So what if she distracted him and kept him from doing the boring work? So what if he had ADHD? It wasn't anything a fidget spinner couldn't fix!

Frowning, she made a mental note to get him, at least, a fidget clicker, later. Knowing him, he really could use one. At least the clickers weren't banned from her school. Foot tapping, she was the first to leave every class until it was finally lunch time. Barreling through humans and monsters alike, she purposely forced herself in the front of the line to get food and rush to the bleachers where she told Papyrus to meet her, occasionally hearing the odd comments of him throwing up in class.

Frowning, she lifted her apple from her tray and biting into it. Was Papyrus sick? That couldn't be right... Did skeletons even get sick? That would be weird if he could and decided to come to school. She knew he was insistent on his schooling but not to the extent to risk his health. And there was no way that nut job of a father his was, was going to let him. Seeing him under the bleachers, food sitting to the side and untouched, she strode over.

“Heard you threw up in class! Everyone said it had been a rainbow of colors!” She chortled weakly obviously forcing it as she plopped down, taking another bite of her apple and enjoyed hearing Papyrus to give a groan. 

“You alright?” She questioned, eyeing him carefully as she took another bite of her apple, yellow slitted eyes going over his frame without his notice.

“I'm fine.” He assured, holding a skeletal hand over his mouth, taking deep breaths, other hand holding his stomach, clenching his shirt there. “It relates to what I have to tell you.”

“Oh yeah. What's with that?! I swear, if I have to punch someone, I will!” And she knew that Papyrus was aware that she would. Pleased that the threat was enough to bring a smile to his face, she gave a stern look his way as she winked to prove her point.

“No... No...” Undyne heard him whisper before he inhaled deeply, his hands clenched into fists in his lap. 

“Remember that party Mettaton threw a week ago?” He questioned, looking up at her and watched as Undyne tossed the core of her now finished apple, over her shoulder and into the field, where teens, who were playing, tripped over it and causing a pile and a fight over who left it there. Had she not been thinking, she would have laughed about it.

The fish had heard about the party, but she hadn't really wanted to go. While she helped her bestie get ready for it, she stayed at home to binge watch anime on crunchy roll and snacking her weight in ramen noodles and Dorito chips. She remembered, having to walk over there and pick him up and lie to his dad that he had stayed the night at her house so Papyrus wouldn't get in trouble with his dad.

“Yeah.” She answered lazily, lifting a hand and using one of her sharp nails to pick at her teeth before grabbing the milk from Papyrus' tray to drink it. Papyrus usually didn't mind if she took food from his tray if he wasn't eating it. Normally, he would prefer that she did so it It wouldn't go to waste.

He cringed at a though he must have been having. She snorted at that, trying not to laugh. There was no way she was willing to have milk going through her nose because of him. But in the end, she did laugh but lucky for her, no milk escaped her nose this day.

“What? Did you fry your brain at imagining me in a speedo again?” She joked, laughing at her own gag only for it to slowly die down at the realization that he hadn't responded to that in the normal comic behavior he normally did when she embarrassed him. 

“Papyrus?” She called out, waving a hand in front of his face. Still no response. Wow, he must have been really gone. Glaring, Undyne didn't like being ignored, so she snapped her fingers in front of his sockets.

“EARTH TO PAPYRUS!” She yelled, seeing him jump back as if startled. Frowning in concern for a moment before noticing that she had his attention again. Grinning cockily and relaxed, Undyne leaned back on one arm. 

“Geeze, ya dweeb! I thought I lost you in lala land.”

Papyrus gave a soft chuckle, looking at her sheepishly. “Sorry. I got lost in a memory.”

“Right.... So. Mettaton's party.. What happened?” She mused, waving a hand in his direction, desiring more information on what was going on with him.

“Oh! Right! Well.....” He lifted a hand to lightly nibble a finger in thought; apparently pondering on how he was going to explain where he was going. Undyne hummed, waiting patiently for him to gather his thoughts.

“Well... I don't remember much.. But I remember someone sneaking me a drink... Maybe it was Blooky..... Or Grillby, I can't remember. No, not Grillby. He was the bartender. Jerry?” Shaking his skull, the skeleton rubbed his head, growling softly, annoyed with his lack of memory. Undyne sat there attentively, motioning for him to continue with another wave of her hand.

0000

“Anyway!” He cried out, giving in to the need to skip that part. “I remember getting drunk and meeting someone... Another skeleton.... I think...”

“You think?” Undyne raised an eyebrow, slurping the milk through the straw. She watched as his fed up glare turned into worry as he looked down at his lap where his hands were, gripping at his pants tightly. “I was drunk... But I'm.... sure it was another skeleton monster.”

“Huh..” She mused out loud, barely restraining her nerves. Undyne had a feeling this was going somewhere she was hoping it wasn't. It was by sheer luck that she was good at hiding her emotions at times. “Thought you and your dad were the only skeletons.”

Nodding in agreement, the tall monster tilted his head forward. “I thought it was strange too. I was sitting at the bar, doing whatever it was that drunk people do-” Undyne had to snort and laugh at how he phrased that. 

“When he just suddenly appeared and started flirting....” Seeing his face going orange at the memory, her lips tightened. _No... No! He's too innocent!_ she had begged mentally. _Please say they didn't....!_

Entwining his fingers together nervously, he looked away at the soccer field where the teams had gone back to playing, ignoring the apple core.

“But I don't remember much. But I.....” Papyrus was unable to continue as he covered his face in his hands, before he broke down crying. “He led me in a room and... And I willingly gave him my virginity!” 

Unable to look up at Undyne, She watched in muted horror as the skeleton before her nearly curled in on himself, legs stilled crossed, he leaned forward, pressing his forehead to the grass despite his still sort of sitting position. Her clawed hand tightened on the milk carton, nearly crushing it.

“I slept with him and now I'm carrying the baby of an unknown monster and I... and I.... He's going to kill me.... Dad will kick me out and.... Don't leave me Undyne! Please!” Now in hysterics, Papyrus wailed, causing Undyne to grab at her chest, feeling an ache in her soul at her friend's agony. 

Now she understood. Pregnancy wasn't something that was to be taken lightly. And hearing that he got pregnant by a monster he didn't know.... That HAD to be a form of rape, hadn't it? The other monster better have been drunk himself.

Without warning, Undyne launched herself to him, throwing the milk to the side and pulled him into a hug, forcing his face to get buried in her chest as she pressed her face onto his skull, her yellow eyes wide and frantic, showing signs of tearing up herself.

“He won't touch you!!! I won't leave you, Papyrus! You know that!” She screamed loudly while her mind instantly replied with _”The other guy is sooooooooooooo dead when I get my hands on him!_

As for his dad......

Then she stood up, dragging him with her, still holding the sobbing skeleton possessively. “And even if he kicked you out, You can come live with me! I live alone so it's fine! And if anyone asks, you can tell them the kid's mine!”

She always wanted to have a kid. But never had she thought that she would be claiming the kid of her own best friend. She was going to keep them both safe. No longer was it just about her and him. Now there was going to be a baby, and she was determined to keep them both from harm, even at the cost of her own life. She decided then and there.

“But you don't even like men! That won't..... I.....” His words rung true. It would be pretty unbelievable for anyone to believe after her secret got out when she was fourteen. Luckily, there were ways to explain shit like this. Grinning, she snorted when he wrapped his arms, her waist, and snuffed loudly, making her roll her eyes.

Playfully, she glared down at him at the comment, but only for a moment. “PFFFT! We were drunk!”

“ _I_ Was drunk. You were home, eating Doritos and watching anime!”

“Don't mock the father of your child!” She joked, poking his cheekbone, earning a shaky laugh from the skeleton, making her smile in return. There was the Papyrus she knew. 

“Besides, I promised to protect you! You're my brother! If I have to claim as the other parent to keep you safe, then I will! Besides-” the fish monster let go, only long enough to squat and flex at the same time. 

“IT WILL TOTALLY ROCK!” Standing back up, she faced her friend again. “Can you image it?! A tiny life, completely dependent on you! IT WILL BE AWESOME!!! SAY IT WITH ME!”

“It.... will be awesome...” Happy tears pooled around his sockets as he watched his best friend, starstruck.

“LOUDER!”

“It will be awesome!!”

“UHHHHHH!!! LOUDER!!!!”

“IT WILL BE COMPLETELY AND TOTALLY AWESOME!!”

“YEAH!!!!! YOU TELL 'EM PAPYRUS!!”

….....................

“Undyne...”

“Yeah?”

“CAN a woman monster impregnate a male monster?..........”

“..........................TO THE LIBRARY!!!!”

Grabbing his arm, she pulled him with her as she charged into the school, whooping and cheering as they hurried to the library to look up that little fact. Oddly enough, it turned out they could, if they had soul sex or if Papyrus' magic deemed him more fertile. With a high five and a “SHHHH!!!” from the librarian, they waddled off, giggling.

Papyrus was her best, of all, best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Parting from Papyrus after the school day, Undyne adjusted her backpack that she had casually slung over her shoulder. Mind still reeling from the news that her skeletal friend gave her. Hand tightening its grip on her bag and lips thinned, she paused in her movements. Maybe she should go back after him and confront his father with him.

Undyne didn't know Papyrus' father all that well. For all she knew, the older skeleton was an emotionless creep that Papyrus felt he had to defend when she mentioned it. Often, her friend had commented that she hadn't understood, only to clam up when she asked what he meant. Almost like he was unsure how to explain it. He had looked so unsure that it had hurt her to see him that way because of her.

Eventually, he explained that his father suffered from a mental disability that he struggled with explaining. Undyne still thought Gaster was a creep. However she did let up on him. It wasn't like it was the right thing to do, but until Papyrus flat out told her what Gaster had, there was no way for her to look it up and learn.

Looking over her shoulder, Papyrus was nowhere to be seen. She could easilly run to his home and beat him there. Maybe she still had time to convince him to stay or let her be there in case Gaster got violent as he tended to do. But that option was taken from her as a call from her mother interrupted her worried mind. Scoffing, she fished her phone from her pocket, answering swiftly and holding it to her ear.

“Yeah, ma?” She answered, making her way home like she had started to do before thoughts of Papyrus caught her. “Whatcha need?”

“Hello, my guppy.” Milly cheerfully sung from her end, the sound of running water on the other end making it a little harder to hear her. “I'm running late from work, there was an accident and I'm expecting medicine to be delivered at my house. Could you wait there and sign for it, please?”

“Sure.” Crossing the street at the crosswalk, making a detour to her mother's house while sliding her bag on her shoulder by a lone strap, grabbing her keys from her other pocket, locating the one for her mothers house. “It's the medicine for your heart, right?”

“Yes it is, my guppy. Thank you so much. Leave it on my desk please.”

Reaching the house, Undyne quickly jogged to the door and pushed in the copy of her mother's house key to unlock it. “No prob, ma. I'll get it. Talk ta ya later.”

“Goodybye my dear.”

 

Hanging up and stuffing the phone back in her pocket. But just as she was about to push the door open, graffiti on her mother's window caught her attention and she growled. Damn humans, always making a mess on monster property. Stepping into the house, she found an already soapy bucket of water with a sponge and gloves beside it that sat beside the door. Looks like her mother was going to clean the mess up when she got home.

Lightly kicking the door closed behind her, Undyne dropped her backpack to the side before trudging to the bucket, taking the gloves and sliding her hands in them, snapping them secure on before plopping the sponge in the bucket and grabbing the buckets handle.  
Undyne could keep an eye on the delivery man while she cleaned the window at the same time. That wasn't a problem. She often did this when her mother was at work and still lived with her. But her mother was getting older and couldn't do this work like she used too. Having Undyne at a later age than most normally do, work and chores were harder on the older fish monster.

Jumping over the railing of the porch, Undyne landed on her feet with a grunt. Boots crunching on a few sticks and bucket of water jolting a little, she managed not to spill any of the soapy liquid as she pushed past the thick bushes and standing on a stool that had been abandoned there when her father was still alive.

Bushes thick and firm enough to hold the heavy bucket, Undyne placed it there, reaching in for the sponge, ringing it off a little before she began to scrub away the dried spray paint. The thick red words “Fish dildos” were all too commonly found on her mothers window. No doubt from the group of humans that walk between Papyrus and Milly's house. Those teenage punks did shit like this to everyone, even to their own kind.

Even after they've been reported, nothing's really been done about it. The only one who never allowed it to go unpunished had to be the old bar tender, Grillby that was down the street. He literally chased the shits out with his own flame magic when they broke his window with a stone. While the flame had been arrested, he had only been there for a couple days. Those teenagers never returned and kept well away from the old war veteran.

Arm sore from scrubbing, Undyne dipped the sponge back in the bucket and repeated the process, grinning as the words slowly dripped down the window in the watery suds.

“Take that, douchebags!” She cackled madly, making a heroic pose as she did so, uncaring that it was making her jeans wet. “Teach you to make a mess of my ma's window!!”

More cackling aside, she was soon interrupted with an amused clear of the throat and turned, spotting the mail woman; an older human woman who had a rainbow dyed hair. Seeing that she was spotted, instead of looking ashamed, Undyne just posed, giving a smug grin as the woman laughed, good humoredly.

“Goodness, Undyne. Where do you get all that energy?” Pushing herself away from the bit of fence she had been leaning on to step on the porch. Reaching into her pouch, she pulled out the package of medicine. Scoffing, Undyne removed the gloves and jogged to the porch, climbing to balance on the other side of the woman.

“Well, pretty women do give me plenty of reasons for all my energy.” Giving the mail woman a flirty wink and some finger guns, she earned another laugh as she was handed her mother's medicine.

“Now, now. You can find someone better than an old woman like me.” Pulling out a clip bored, She handed it to Undyne who threw her leg over the porch railing to sit on it, sidesaddle to sign it, balancing the medicine on her lap.

“Oh, you? PFFFT!” Handing the clip bored back, she poked her shoulder. “Come on, Selena. You're only, what? Thirty?”

“You flatter me.” Selena mocked, looking over the documents she had been handed back before snorting back a laugh. “And stop giving me your phone number. I don't date girls as young as you.”

“I'm legal!” Sputtering, Undyne had to re-right herself on the railing after almost toppling over the side in her exclamation. Selena, obviously, not falling for it, even if it was true, merely turned with a shake of her head and grin on her face.

“Goodbye, Undyne.” She responded, used to the behavior of the monster.

Throwing her other leg over the ledge so she was standing on the porch, she ran to the steps, hands in the air, one holding the package as she called out to the human.

“We're meant to be Selena!!” That earned another laugh from the mail woman, who was already further down the sidewalk than Undyne thought was possible in that short amount of time. Positive that her flirting would land her that date soon, Undyne was quick to deposit the medicine where her mother wanted it before she went back to cleaning the window.

By the time the window had gotten cleaned, her mother was home and made dinner for the both of them. It gave her a sense of familiarity. Setting an empty plate where her father normally sat when he lived with them, Undyne and Milly ate, recounting the events that happened. Most of it made Milly laugh while her mother TRIED to make Undyne laugh.

Then came the subject of Papyrus' pregnancy. It hadn't been planned, the conversation that is. And it had her mother pausing in mid bite. After an awkward thirty seconds, Undyne gave a quick reply to tell her later as she cleaned the dishes, before running outside and jogging home while her mother sat there stunned.

When she got home, Undyne wasted no time to text Papyrus. Having been so busy at her moms, she had momentarily forgotten all about her worry over the poor skeleton. But she got no response. Sending another message, she looked outside, seeing how dark the sky was now as it flashed with an oncoming storm.

Shaking her head, Undyne bit her lip, glaring at her screen with a twitch of her brow.

“I'll give him an hour. Then I'm going to his place and drag him out of there.” She told herself, taking a deep breath and hibernating her phone. Going to her room, Undyne grabbed one of her plush blankets from her closet and dragged it to the couch. Tossing it carelessly on the back of the couch, she ran to her kitchen to make some snacks for an anime movie.

Bag of popcorn made and a can of Pepsi in hand, she took her snack to the couch, setting them down temporarily to wrap herself in her blanket and set the timer on her phone for an hour. Once that was done, she signed onto Netflix with her TV remote and dug into her bag of popcorn.

The popcorn and soda were gone before the hour was up and eventually was tossed on the floor with the rest of the trash that sat around the couch. Eyes glued to the latest episode of One Punch Man, Undyne was so focused on the show that she was watching and hadn't noticed that it had started raining. She had then jumped when the alarm finally went off on her phone.

Grabbing her phone and turning the alarm off, her eyes locked on the dark window, seeing rain drops land on it and heard thunder rumble outside.

“Aww man.. I have to go out in that... Maybe I don't. Papy's smart enough not to go out in this storm....” She stated to herself confidently but then frowning as she gave thought to all the possibilities that could have happened between him and Gaster. 

“Maybe I should go check anyway. Just in case....” Tossing the blanket back over the back of the couch, Undyne rushed to her coat closet, grabbing and throwing on the raincoat she had there before hopping to the kitchen to dig out her flashlight.

Boots already on, Undyne left the house and flicked on the flashlight. Not even locking the door, her mission was the only thing on her mind. Hopping down the steps of her house, she took off in the direction of Papyrus' house, jogging as the heavy rain landed on her face and raincoat.

“Papyrus!!!” She called out, feeling stupid for doing so, but only for a moment as her light landed on a curled bony figure that had been sobbing loudly through the rain and a lone duffel bag by his side. Having hearing her, Papyrus lifted his head, sockets red with the tears he had cried and shivering from the cold of the storm. He looked so relieved to see her.

Relieved herself, she gave a sigh to indicate it as she crouched beside him, shrugging off her raincoat to wrap it around his shivering body, not caring if she got wet.

“Thank Asgore, you're alright!” She exclaimed, quickly buttoning him up in the coat with her shaky fingers, kicking herself for not going to look for him earlier. How long had he been out here?! “You never texted me back, I got worried! You're lucky I went looking for you in case something happened....... what did happen?”

But Papyrus didn't answer. The broken look on his skull told her all she needed to know. Baring her teeth, she growled softly in anger. 

“Kicked you out, huh?” She didn't wait for him to respond before she grabbed his wrist, tugging him to his feet and dragging him with her. “Come one, weenie. You're staying with me now.”

Without warning, Papyrus broke his arm from her hold to grasp her tightly by her side, his duffel bag handing on his arm, loosely swaying as it hung there. Feeling him still shivering, it worried her that he might have gotten some sort of sickness. While monsters didn't catch most of human illnesses, there was still the off chance that they could get colds or fevers.

Breaking from her hold, he hugged her tightly bu her side. Sighing, the fish monster wrapped a protective arm around him, rubbing his shoulder as they walked. “Yeah, yeah. Lets get you dried off. Can't have my boys getting sick.”

There was no use denying it. Undyne's house was a mess. Ramen cups littered the house, mostly near the couch that had a blanket messily draped around it while random bits of trash sat around the place. Undyne went off to grab him clothes and a towel, leaving Papyrus where he stood silently by the door, dripping from the rain and wrapped in a raincoat. Somehow, Undyne knew he wouldn't complain about it.

“Sorry for the mess, Pappy.” She called to Papyrus as she hurried to the hallway closet, knocking stuff over like shampoo bottles and q-tips as she dug around for the fluffiest towel she had. As she spoke, Undyne had a feeling that while he was hearing her speak, he wasn't truly listening to her. While that worried the fish a little, it didn't really bother her. “I know you don't like messes but we'll get this cleaned up to just how you like it.”

Eventually finding the large and fluffy towel, she wondered into her room and grabbed a pair of clothes that she thought the tall and lanky skeleton would fit until they found clothes he would fit. Satisfied with the tank top and pants, she hastily folded them and piled them on the towel before picking it up and trailing back to the skeleton.

“I got what I thought would fit ya. I mean, even though you're near my size, you're broad as fuck....” She trailed off as she noticed his lack of reaction, setting the pile on the couch near where Papyrus had now stood as opposed to the door. Stepping in front of the skeleton, she took his shoulder in her hands.

“Yo, Papyrus, you alright?” Then she hissed, looking away for a moment. “Of course you're not alright. Well. Let's just... get you dressed. Can't have you getting chilled.” Dragging his wet bag off him, she set it beside the couch, peeling off his shirt with a little help from the skeleton, taking a moment to awe at his new glowing body.

It was honestly a wonder how she never noticed that before.

“How come it only goes below your rib cage and not the top half of you?” At his weak shrug, she tosses the shirt down. “No matter. Get those pants off.....” She blushed, realizing what she had said at that moment. Coughing, she waved a hand at him. 

“I'll go get you some food.... Yeah... You better get dressed and dried off, punk.” There was no bite to her words.

Fleeing the living room, she heard shuffling of clothes behind her as she all but ran into the kitchen, cheeks still red from what she had just demanded of the skeleton. If she had been into men, the moment wouldn't have been as awkward, she didn't think.

Shaking her head, Undyne took the opportunity to dig through the cabinets for any food she might have still had. Sadly she didn't have Papyrus' favorite meal, spaghetti. Looking in the freezer, she saw the box of Red Barron Pizza. It wasn't what he normally would have eaten but it was close enough.

Pulling the box out of the freezer and setting it on the counter, Undyne bent down to dig in the cabinets for her pizza pan, letting the other pans inside the cabinet clatter as they hit each other as the fish monster hastily pulled the pan out.

“Papyrus! I got some frozen pizza! You want some of that?!” Undyne called from the kitchen but not getting a response. Muttering a curse to herself, she stood and turned, nearly jumping out of her skin when she saw Papyrus standing there behind her with a soft smile on his face, wrapped warmly in the towel and dressed in the clothes she handed him to wear. 

Shaking off the momentary scare she had, Undyne played it off and pretended to clean her nails on her shirt.

“So, us... That a yes?” She asked, raising a brow at him, one hand on her him. Papyrus gave a soft laugh, pressing his jaw in the fluffy towel as he did so.

“Yes...” He said warmly. “Pizza sounds wonderful. Thank you, Undyne. And not just for the pizza...”

“Anytime man. You're my brother. I take care of my family.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did edit the events in the story a little bit, so don't freak out. XD I didn't forget about this story.

Papyrus had been curled on the soft couch that night; pillow comfortably resting under his head and the blanket that had once lain on top of the couch, now rested on his body, pulled all the way to his chin as he slept soundly. Despite her efforts, the skeleton had refused to take her room for the night. It hadn't actually sit right with her considering he was both pregnant and a guest but he was insistent and she had been much too tired to argue. All thing considered, if this kept up and if the skeletal monster was just as stubborn as before, he would be spending his nights on the couch until she could get her guest bedroom cleaned like she should have done before.

The entire time of owning the house, the guest house was still a mess. To be fair, it had been her father's bedroom and it had hurt her too much to even think about cleaning it; everything in there still clung to his scent worse than a cat to a string. But it had been two years. The pain in her soul had lessened enough to the point to where she could claim laziness. She would clean it for her bestie's sake, no matter how uncomfortable seeing the familiar room and smelling the familiar smell of a being who was no longer alive. Both sad and uneasy, it would be a barrier that she would have to get past.  
    
She hadn't wanted to wake up that morning. Having only gotten less than four hours of sleep with trying to make sure Papyrus was fed and comfortable, waking up at five was like torture on her body. But they had school and she had to be ready to drag Papyrus off the couch. She knew he was going to be difficult; the exhaustion he had shown from being kicked out last night was more than enough evidence of that. However, the day waits for no one. Sitting up with droopy, tired eyes, Undyne yawned; stretching and grunting as he shoulders have a satisfying pop. Smacking her lips and rubbing her closed eyes, she pulled the covers off her waist, swinging her legs over the side of bed with difficulty, fighting every urge she had to lay back down and go back to sleep.

"Ugggh..." She groaned, shivering as her bare feet touched the cold floor, pushing herself to a wobbly stand as she shambled out of her room, door squeaking in protest as she opened it to leave. Stumbling into the bathroom, Undyne hurried to splash water on her face from the sink to wake herself up, not that it had done much, before doing her routine of brushing her teeth and sloppily brushing her hair; pulling it back into a ponytail and tying it there with a hair scrunchy, all the wile, her eyes were drooped so low that they might as well have been closed. Just as she started to brush her teeth, she heard Papyrus snoring from the living room and groaned, stepping out of the bathroom, toothbrush being held in her mouth by one hand as she stumbled to the side of the couch so she could bend down and place her hand on Papyrus' shoulder.

Shaking the skeleton awake from his slumber, Undyne shivered from how cold the house was, wearing only shorts, and a messy t-shirt. Hair frizzy from sleep, Undyne brushed her teeth, gaining an annoyed groan from the skeleton as she nudged him lightly on the side. Fighting back a yawn, she gave her own groan as it appeared that the other monster wasn't much of a morning person.  
    
“Papyrus... get up. We got school...” She yawned, getting a bit of her toothpaste on the blanket that covered her best friend. Groaning, Papyrus nuzzled into the pillow, rolling on his side. Realizing that he wasn't going to wake up, Undyne turned to head back into the bathroom, finished cleaning her teeth. It wasn't until she started back to her room, slightly more awake than before, did she hear the monster in the living room give a content sigh as he fell back asleep. Rolling her eyes, Undyne gave a breathy chuckle as she rubbed her eyes with her thumb and finger.

"Geeze, Paps." She mumbled humorously to herself, closing the door to her room once she was inside. "What am I going to do with you?"  
    
It wasn't until Undyne had finished dressing and making breakfast did she deem that NOW was a good time for Papyrus to wake up. Once more, heading into the living room, she stood at one end of the couch and grabbed the bottom of the blanket and yanked it off the bony figure underneath, making him curl into a ball, as he shivered at the sudden loss of warmth. Giving a pathetic whine, Papyrus' hand unconsciously traveled to his stomach, making the fish monster force down her delightful squeal at the sight. It was but a moment that she considered running to her room to grab her phone so she could take a picture.  
    
“Undyne.....” Papyrus then whined, throwing an arm over his closed eye sockets, preventing her from making a move to head back to her room so she could retrieve her phone in fear he'd fall back asleep. “I'm tired..... Can't I have another five years to sleep?”

Biting her lip; being mindful of her teeth so she wouldn't break the skin with her razor sharp fangs, she forced herself not to snicker.  
    
“Aww... I wish I could buddy.” She cooed, sympathetically, sounding just as tired as he felt. “But we got school and my boys need fed. Get up, I made breakfast.” Then she turned, padding away and hearing her feet slapping noisily on the wooden flooring, soon fading into the carpet of the hallway as she headed back to the bathroom to fix her hair, unhappy with the frizzy look it was currently in. Pulling the scrunchy from her red locks, she furiously attached her hair with her brush, wondering to herself why she even bothered to do her hair before waking up fully.  
    
Hearing Papyrus give a displeased whine as he had apparently pushed himself into a sitting position on the couch, the fish monster had just finished fixing her hair and left the bathroom to see his eyes nearly bugging out of his sockets. Out of annoyance at the time that he was woken up, he gave a frustrated and muffled growl, pressing his face into his bony hands.   
    
“You woke me up an hour earlier than when we should be getting up! Why are we up at five am?!”  
    
“Because, dude,” Undyne chimed in, stepping in the kitchen. “My boys need to eat before school! No way am I dragging you there on an empty stomach! Don't think I don't know that you don't eat before you leave.” Collecting her share of the pancakes, she sat at the kitchen table, just in time for Papyrus to join her before she started digging in her food.  
    
Even though he was obviously angry at her for waking him up early, he had to give in with a sigh at her logic. She was right, and she knew it too. While the fish hadn't know much about pregnancies, she knew enough from the movies she would watch with her mom and dad, back when he was still alive. Stuffing one of the fluffy pastries in his mouth, Undyne watched in concern as he fought off a wave of nausea in favor of finishing his meal. Her bites slowing as he sat there with his hand over his mouth, gagging before taking a couple deep breaths and taking another bite of his breakfast. All the while, Undyne had evidently finished before him but had waited patiently for him to finish before quickly taking his plate before the skeleton even had the chance to grab it. When he made a fuss about it, she rubbed his stomach and chuckled.  
    
“Relax, you weenie. You're pregnant, not invalid, I know. But let me do this. I'll let you go back to sleep now that you've eaten so long as you don't argue.” Sending one last look at him to show that she meant it, she noticed him staring in disbelief. It wasn't as if she never did this for him before, but it had been the first time she did it without him asking first. Typically, Undyne was rather lazy when it came to dishes. While she liked water, she hated it when the water was filthy; however the circumstances were different at the moment. Seeing him turn his attention back to the couch, Undyne took a quick look to the clock before smiling at her friend.

"You can sleep another hour, Paps. We don't have far to go to get to school." She supplied, watching his body relax; the skeleton looking like he was going to purr at the thought. Without a word, Papyrus stood and stumbled back to the couch, wasting no time in using that extra hour of sleep. Noticing him falling back to sleep, she grinned and finished cleaning the dished, making a face of disgust at the feeling of dirty water.  
    
Undyne's mother, Milly, was the one who picked them up to take them to school an hour later. She had been pleasantly surprised when she saw Papyrus beside her daughter, noticing the skeleton with a bit of shape to him, however, the older monster was already aware of the predicament. While she hadn't heard the entire story that Undyne promised to supply with her later, she to her own conclusion and the older fish decided to wait until lunch to call her daughter and talk to her privately.

When Undyne gave her mother a vague explanation about what happened to finish off what she had meant to say about Papyrus, It took her a while to get past her mothers concerned babbling before she could get to that part about her skeleton friend discovering he was pregnant only to be kicked out. Milly, while unhappy about the situation, was pleased with her daughters responsible attitude. However, just because Milly was proud of her daughters desisions, there was always the little smidge of worry that wasn't going to be left unsaid for long.  
“Are you absolutely sure about this, Undyne? Babies are a lot of responsibility and difficult to care for.” Milly voiced her concerns, voice slightly staticed from Undyne's slightly aged phone. “And not to mention all the money it'll cost for the supplies-”  
“I got it handled, Ma.” Lightly waving her mother's worry off, Undyne grinned, leaning against the side of the school, watching other students pass her as they too decided to be outside during lunch. “Don't worry about it, K?”  
That only made Milly laugh, breathily. “I'm your mother. I always worry.”

Undyne couldn't say she was surprised at how her mother reacted when she heard the news of Papyrus' dad kicking him out. Milly and Gaster never really got along and the only reason her mother tolerated the strange doctor was for his son's sake. Stuffing the phone carelessly in her pocket, she pushed off the side of the building, both hands now in her pockets as she spun on her heels and headed back into school to have her lunch with Pappy.

Later, she found out that he was in the nurses office for throwing up again. Nice.  
    
Autumn was cold in the morning. While all mornings were a tad chilly in general, especially winter, it seemed like autumn mornings dug down into your bones.... ha, ha. Undyne had to hide a snicker at the mental pun. No doubt the skeleton in the car beside her would have a fit if he heard it. Her bestie always got snippy when a pun was involved. 

Papyrus winced beside her, having appeared to have thought of that same pun in his skull, making the fish monster let out a cackle, in which he glared at her. Just giving a grin at him, she grabbed the hat out of her backpack to place it on his head, making him sigh in relief. Just for fun, she hurried to pull out a scarf and wrapped it around his neck.

“Why didn't you mention you were cold?! I can't have you freezing our baby!” Many eyes turned to look at them at Undyne's outburst. Looks filled with multiple reactions, ranging from surprise, shock, amusement, and horror. Instantly, the other teens took to the news and began to gossip and message someone on their phones. While Papyrus' tried to hide his face in his scarf, Undyne had merely just casually thrown her arm around him and gave a heroic pose, giving everyone there a daring look, challanging them to say something.

“That's right! My best friend and MY baby! So stay away if you know what's good for you!!!” She yelled out, giving a grin so wide that her teeth shone off the dim light of the sun rising. Papyrus just buried his face in his scarf, pulling the hat furthur over his eyes to hide his blush. Not missing this action, Undyne's grin faultered a bit. 

She knew that, sometimes, she was too much for him. It was clear on his pasty bone face. The orange blush when she got too carried away to avoiding eye contact when she got too angry. Not something she could really control but it did hurt her a little. But like a good friend, she shrugged it off because if she didn't, who would? Undyne had no shame in her actions, nor the volume of her voice. Long ago, Life had taught her to be proud of herself, especially if no one else would. SOMEONE had to watch over the bonehead. Hearing Papyrus sigh and a groan as she roughly shoved through the crowd with her free arm around the skeleton like a protective lover, her soul hummed. She had to be a protecter.  
    
If it wasn't stares, it was the questions or comments thrown their way way, that bothered bothered Papyrus. Undyne had heard it everywhere. It hadn't been as bad as when she was a guppy and found out that she prefurred women. But it was bad enough. It didn't help that Papyrus was a constant link to his father and would always be connected to Gaster in a way that no one could comprehend. Monster and human alike, whispered insults to each other and to Papyrus himself through the halls. And though, somewhat faded or muffled, She heard them all from down the hallway where her locker was; oppocite of Papyrus'.  
    
“Not so innocent as you look, huh? Thought something was off about you.”

She had to force herself not to react. There were only words. Papyrus could handle a few words, or so she tried to convence herself.  
    
“Should have known there was something between the fish and you. How's it feel, slut?!”

But what if he couldn't? What if he was in the bathroom, curled and hating himself like she had been so long ago?  
Her hand clinched her locker door tightly, memory faded but all so clear. The rotten words of the preteens so clear in her head that she struggled to keep herself in tact. 

“One of us! One of us!”  
    
“And I thought you were one of the decent guys in this school.”  
    
“So is the baby going to look like a fish skeleton or.... how does that work?”

Books clenched under one arm, her skin grew wet with the thick amounts of sweat that showed her effort to not let on how much their words bothered her, even though they were directed at someone else.  
    
“I thought Undyne was a lesbian. How did you manage to nail that? Or did she nail you? Is that possible for monsters?”

 _'No one insults my brother....'_ she bit back, standing still in the hallway, biting her tongue so hard that it bled. Inhaling sharply, she released the air before continuing on. She couldn't afford to get into a fight. _'They're just words. Ignore them, Paps.'_ she mentally begged, eyes tightly closed. 

She couldn't afford another fight. The school wouldn't allow it.  
    
“Hey, I'm kind of lonely, wanna join me for a night, freak? I'd have you begging for my cock.” That last one was followed by a strangled sob as Papyrus tried not to cry.

Things like that were the reasons Undyne got detention a lot.

Without a second thought or regret, she grabbed the human who had spoken the last insult and decked him so hard that his head snapped roughly to the side, blood spirting from the nose. Humans and monsters were silent save for a few shocked screams and repulled cries, they stood back. Like Bull fighters without any cloth, they watcher her in fear as the fish checked the fallen human.  
He had a strong pulse. Still alive and unconsious. But he would deffiantly be going to the hospital after that. With that rush out of the way and past the anger and pounding of her heart, Undyne turned to see Papyrus leaning against his locker, face burried in his hands as he cried loudly, not having seen or noticed what had happened; something she would be sure he didn't see.   
Reaching out, she set her webbed hand on his shoulder, causing him looking up from his locker to see see her in the depressed trance he had apparently worked himself into. Looking worried, she gave a knowing look. The skeleton had a habbit of thinking so hard that he worked himself into a “void” emotion, as they called it.

Making sure to use her body to block the sight of the unconsious student, Undyne Pointed her thumb to the school door behind her, she pulled him into an embrace. “Come on, Pap. Let's play hooky.....Or at least let me call mom and have her take you home. The teachers would understand.”  
    
“No...” He whimpered, refusing to meet her gaze. Instead, he turned and opened his locker to stuff his bag in and grabbing his proper books.“I... I want to stay. It's just words... I can handle words.... It's just.... I miss.......”  
    
He trailed off. It had been clear, even to her that he had been lying in his own way. The words did hurt. There wasn't a person who didn't get hurt by them. Despite the fact he had sounded sincere when he said that he could take it, the fish could only half believe him. “I just..... I want dad... I want dad, Undyne...”  
    
Wrapping her arms around him that tightened their hold on him; Undyne forcedhis head to her shoulder, baring her teeth in anger while at the same time, keeping his eye sight in a different direction than the unconsious student. How could Papyrus miss the bastard that threw him out? It wasn't like Gaster had the ability to actually give a damn for his son. She doubted the bastard regretted his decision.  
    
“I understand, Pap.” No she didn't. She really, didn't. She had no clue what was going in his mind. “I get it. But are you sure you want to stay? It might get worse....” It always got worse.  
    
“I know.... But I want to... I have to. I need to graduate....” He placed a hand on his belly. “For the baby. I need a good job and it's easier to get jobs with a diploma.... Or so I heard...”  
    
Undyne sighed, giving into her friends wishes. He had a point. Most jobs, especially good ones, required a highschool deploma. 

“Alright Pap. But I'll be keeping a watch on you. If anyone touches you, let me know.” She didn't relax until she saw him nod. Yet even then, her lips were thinned as if she had eaten something bad.  
    
Lucky for Papyrus, it appeared that the comments and rumors had stopped, at least to his face. In her own way, Undyne had to mentally pat herself on the back. People steered clear of her and avoided her at all costs for a reason.

Unfortunately, word got out and Undyne found herself in the principles office hours later. A bunny monster had recorded everything on the video and was now sitting beside the principle, looking like the perfect snitch as Principle Bettsey watched the video. Legs crossed and arms folded over her chest, Undyne was looking nonchalaunt on the outside but on the inside, she was freaking out.

What would her mom say when she hears of this? What would that do to her? They can fuck over Undyne all they want but leave her mother alone.

“I don't know what I'm going to do with you, Undyne.” Mrs. Bettsey sighed, setting the phone down once the video was over. Reaching up to fix her glasses and rubbing her eyes, she looked absolutely exhausted. “I thought you promised me that you were going to stay out of trouble. Now that boy's in the hospital with a broken neck. Do you know how seroious this is?”

Undyne shrugged, mentally calculating senarios that could happen because of her rash decicion. “He's not dead.”

“No but he injured because of you. “ Bettsey snapped back, looking very much her age then. “Do you want a lawsuit on your hands, or ours? He's threatening to sue.”

Undyne felt her blood flee her body as she stared wide-eyed at the principle while the bunny monster looked all too interested as he leaned in closer.

“Ooh. Burn.” He stated, fixing his own glasses and chuckling, turning to Undyne, smugly. “Looks like you got in over your head.”

“Shut up, Henery!” Undyne bared her teeth, fists clenched to her sides and digging into the cushions of the seat. She did not need him right now, deffiantly not.

As if by miricle, Bettsey turned to the other monster with a cool, crisp tone. “Thank you, Mr. Bunson. I can take this from here.” And just when he was about to argue, she fixed him with a set look. “Goodbye, Mr. Bunson.”

Sniffing angrilly. He went to grab his phone when he was stopped.

“And I will take this, as evidence.” She smoothly placed the phone in the desk drawer. “You will get it back soon, Mr. Bunson. I promise.”

The bunny was out there faster and angrier than when he was dismissed. When she was sure that he was absolutely gone, the principle turned her attention to the monster in front of her and took in a deep breath.

“I've heard from both, Mr. Jones, the boy you sent to the hospital, and Mr. Bunson. So Now I want to hear from you. Why did you punch Mr. Jones?”

Uncomfortable and squirming under the calculating gaze of the principle, Undyne took a deep breath to relax herself. “He... had said... something.... To Papyrus...”

“Were they, in any way, harmful to Papyrus' physical being?”

“W-well... No....”

“Undyne, unless Mr. Jones has acted or threatened someone's physical being, there's no legal grounds you have. Now, sadly I'm going to have to-”

“He has before!” In a panic, Undyne spat out a lie, making the principle give pause and sit there patiently for her continue on. To her knowlage, Papyrus hadn't ever been assulted by the bully before. But she did hear stories. “N-Not to Papyrus, but to the cheerleading squad. Ask them. They'll be reluctant, but they'll tell...”

It was a long and tense moment before Betsey gave a hum and wrote down that information. “I will tell you what, Undyne. I will speak to them and the police and it will be deturmined by your king, what shall be done. What he says will go, considering you are a monster, by law, he is the one to deal any legal proceedings for you. You will be notified in a few days.”

Althought she sounded professional, there was a smile on her face, not a cruel one, but a pleased one, like she was happy about a chance that Undyne would be off the proverbial hook.

“Stay out of trouble.”  
    
On the way home, Undyne had to stop Papyrus from going his usual route, reminding him that he lived with her now. Smacking his head, he gave a soft “oh yeah.” as she calmly took his hand and dragged him away.

Undyne hadn't mentioned what happened with the bully or even being sent to the principles office. She hadn't even told her mom that there was a chance that she could go to jail if King Asgore deemed it fit for her. While she had faith that the king of monsters wouldn't do that to her, he was fair and he ruled his citizens like a leader should, without personal ties to anyone specific. It didn't matter that her dad and the King were like brothers a long time ago.

Her bestie didn't need to know. He shouldn't have to carry that worry among the other amounts for grief that floated around in his skull. Instead, Papyrus walked beside Undyne as they strolled to her house, one of her arms over his shoulders as she yammered on about all the kids she beat up in “their baby”'s honor, momentarily trying to forget her fear of practically being in big trouble.  
    
“So I should tell you about the talk mom and I had during lunch. She couldn't wait until we got home.” Undyne broke off her sentence to start up another, grinning ahead of him. Tilting his head in curiosity, he eyed her suspiciously. Seeing his look, she glanced over at him, grinning nervously.  
    
“Well.... Uhh....” She continued, clearing her throat as they stopped on the sidewalk and leaned against a chain-linked fence. “Mom, may or may not have it in her head that I was the one to impregnate you.”

The lie was worth seeing the deadpanned look on his skull. Milly never said that she thought Undyne was the actual parent. But she also hadn't kept away from the thought during their talk.  
    
“I wonder why....” Papyrus muttered sarcastically, not in the least surprised at that. All day, Undyne had made it clear that the baby was hers, even though it clearly wasn't. Adjusting the heavy backpack on his shoulder, he reached up to rub his sore neck, the spot on his belly where the soul rested, glowed slightly, making Undyne inhale sharply at the small amount of warm magic from the moment.  
    
Shaking it off and noticing his obvious sarcasm, she cackled. “I know, right!! Not like it was my fault or anything!!” Then she grew serious, expression to match as her eyes locked onto his sockets, making him stand at attention in front of her.  
    
“You ARE alright with this..... right?” Undyne asked seriously, placing her hands at her hips. “I mean, I can correct it... It's not going to be easy, especially if we run into the mysterious skeleton who put the baby in there.” She poked his belly, making him laugh softly, making her grin in return.  
    
“I'm fine with it.... I'm actually happy with it.” Papyrus reluctantly admitted, rubbing his belly with his free hand. “I mean, I'm happy to have help with my baby.”  
    
“And any other skeleton babies in the future.” She winked, nudging him with her arm. However, she took note of him suddenly growing silent and watched his smile drop. “Pap?”  
    
His head had lowered, hand grabbing at his shirt. “I'm not able to have babies, Undyne....” Then he looked up at her shocked blue face. The statement was both confusing and impossible, however, upon realizing his mistake, he was quick to correct his wording. 

“I-I wasn't supposed to, I mean. The fact that I was able to conceive at all is a blessing.... And dad wanted to get rid of my only chance of being a dad....” His sockets began to sting. “And I miss him so much!”  
    
As always, Undyne hadn't wasted any time to hold him close, this time, the embrace had felt more personal. “I'm so sorry, Papyrus.... I didn't know.”  
    
“I never wanted you to know.” The skeleton assured, smiling softly as he pulled away from the reluctant hug. “I mean, I never actually expected to get pregnant so there wasn't a point in bringing it up.” He waved his hand in an attempt to brush the conversation away.  
    
“Still........” Undyne's lips were thin once more and her eyes were wide and twitching, a thing she only did if she was either thinking or troubled. Finally, she snapped out of it and cackled, posing heroically. “If we ever run into that man, he should know that he was fucking BLESSED!”  
    
Papyrus laughed loudly, bringing a hand to his mouth and eyes closing joyfully. “Blessed with what?! Having potent sperm to impregnate an otherwise infertile skeleton monster?!” He laughed harder. “I don't think his ego could take that!”  
    
“Wow, ya nerd! Big words coming out of your mouth! Someone's been doing their homework!” She cackled once more, throwing her hands in the air like some sort of villan. “But speaking of blessing, you and I are the ones to be blessed, Paps. I mean, WE'RE the ones who actually get ta see the squirt grow up. HOW COOL IS THAT?!”  
    
“Yeah.... Cool...” Papyrus gave a weak laugh that trailed off, staring at the nearby fence that they were walking beside. Rolling her eyes, she sighed. He was doing it again. Soon enough, Papyrus would be in another Void stated and it would take forever to snap him out of it. So you know what Undyne did?

What any other good and caring friend would do. 

Squealing, Papyrus began laughing again as Undyne put him into a headlock she didn't hesitate to declare to the empty street about how blessed they were for the baby.

“BLESSED!!! I TELL YOU!!! BLESSED!!!!”

“Okay, okay! Belssed!! Ow! Can you let go now? That hurts!”

That was all he needed to say for her to release him immediently, trying to shake off the mental image of Jones on the ground, unconsious and head twisted in an odd way, only instead of Jones, his imaged was replaced with Papyrus. Her true fear. What if she was too strong and accidently hurt him? Sure, he could handle some rough housing with her but he was expecting right now.

What if she hurt the baby by accident, one day?

Shaking off that thought, she forced a stiff grin, watching him rub his bony neck with a faint and playful glare he sent her way.  
    
“Oh, and by the way...” Undyne broke off , looking down at the skeleton that she once had in a headlock. “Mom scheduled you a doctors appointment.”  
    
“Noooooooooooo.........” Papyrus whined, wiggling iwhere he stood and making her laugh again. Pulling him back into a headlock, she started to lightly give him a noogie on the skull.  
    
“I know, ya weenie! But it has to be done! We can't risk losing that angel baby!”  
    
“NYEH! DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!!” He flailed. It wasn't until she let go did he sighed in defeat. But Undyne knew what she and her mother agreed to was right; a realization that Papyrus could visibly be seen agreeing to. A doctor was good to have on hand.  
    
Walking along, Papyrus kept in stride with Undyne easily. “Whatcha feel like doing anyway, punk? Got the rest of the day to ourselves.”  
    
“Really? I just want to nap.” The skeleton admitted with a blush to his cheeks. “I've been tired lately. I think that's normal though. Eventually, I should have my energy back later in the pregnancy.”  
    
“Maybe. I'll ask mom. God, I can't wait to see that kid! I'm going to teach it how to suplex people!”  
    
“Please don't teach my baby how to suplex people. They'll end up doing it to me.” Papyrus chimed with a smile, finding the image humorous in his head, imagining a baby skeleton, only about a month old, suplexing Undyne.  
    
“Imma do it!”  
    
“Please, no....”  
    
“IMMA DO IT!”  
    
“FINE! But only when they turn thirteen! I won't have them doing it when you started doing it! Don't think I forgot you throwing yourself in the hospital, Undyne.”  
    
“Still say it was awesome! The tree deserved it!”  
    
“For what? Growing?” Papyrus gave a soft laugh, yawning and earning a gentle, humored look from his friend.  
    
Grabbing his hand, she sighed with a grin. “Come on weenie. Lets get you down for a nap. We can hang around town tomorrow. Papyrus was all too happy to allow Undyne to pull him away.  
    
The second they had reached the house, Undyne watched as her bestie flopped on the couch, instantly snoring as he fell asleep right then and there. It was almost like a work of art if he hadn't have been drooling.


	4. Chapter 4

“Undyne!! I don't want to go! I hate the doctors!” It had been a month since he had his first few appointments and Undyne found that Papyrus was a very difficult person to drag to the doctors. Every time he had an appointment of any kind, the weenie would try and get out of it. However, very little had happened during that month. Aside from the tests and the tutors, there hadn't been much that happened. Since she had brought him home, Papyrus had gone through a numb routine of eat, watch tv, sleep. Even at night, she could hear him cry in his sleep. Did it piss her off that Gaster had kicked out his only kid? Yes? It pissed her off more to know that Papyrus was hurting because of it. But she had tried her best to get his mind off of things. Luckily, he had snapped out of whatever stupor he was in.

 

His recovery was slow but there was a change in him that pleased Undyne to no ends. But then he had moments...

 

There were days when she found Papyrus with his finger over the call button on his phone; locked in on his fathers number while his hand trembled. But instead of calling, Papyrus always ended up getting out of the menu and toss his phone on the couch before sinking into the sofa's soft cushions. No calls from his dad and none to him. It almost felt like his father had forgotten he existed. She made sure that he hadn't seen her when she would catch him. Undyne couldn't outright say that she blamed him. Her situation may have been different but; even she had a hard time even removing her dads number from the phone.

 

“I know, Papyrus.” Undyne called back from outside in the hallway, effectively answering his griping, brushing her hair and tying it up into her traditional pony tail before grabbing her wallet off the bathroom sink to stuff in her pocket before steadily stepping out. “I don't like it either but I've been reading up on this pregnancy website, and it says that you're at higher risk of miscarriage by the first few months. I'd rather not take risks and I know you wouldn't either.”

 

“I know, I know.” Papyrus sighed in defeat, still standing in the bathroom where Undyne had left him, standing in his boxers that he wore to bed. It was a common thing between them. Since they had felt nothing but sibling affection for each other, they sometimes walked around in nothing but underwear. Call it weird if you must, but it was an unspoken thing between them. 

 

Hearing her bestie sigh and finish brushing his teeth before reaching to the pile of clothes that sat on the floor; she heard him continue. “But is the website on human pregnancies or monsters? Because I think there's a difference.” He didn't get a reply. Undyne wasn't sure what to say to that. The site didn't say for what race it was for. All the fish knew was that she wanted her bestie and nephew to be safe and healthy and, DAMN it she was going to drag him to this doctors appointment if it killed her!

 

Sitting on the couch and tying on her boots, Undyne heard the shifting of fabric. That told her that he was finally dressing in the clothes she handed him at least an hour ago. Yes, she knew that he didn't like waking up early like he used to but she had to get him up at this time or else he'd miss his appointment with how much he tries to get out of doing it.

 

“Ouch....” She barely heard him mutter and almost stood up to go check on him before she remembered. With his new pregnancy, the baby had to grow somewhere. His magic was giving him a body, from what she had understood when he stumbled over to explain it. It was a funny sight too when he told her about echo bodies. The nerd had an orange blush on his face for weeks when he explained how he was able to pee or even pleasure himself. She hadn't let that one go all day. The teasing had been worth the nervous laughter and orange skull of his.

 

What WAS the thing that concerned her was the amount of times that he had gotten physically sick in the middle of the night. Papyrus had woken Undyne a total of four times before she resorted to leaving a puke bucket and napkins beside the couch so he didn't have to go far in a rush and wake her up with his hurried steps. Sure, she had been annoyed at first because of the tests she had to take at school. But she got over it. Papyrus' health was all Undyne could think about at the moment and him being sick worried her; not that she'd admit it to him.

 

However, by the time Papyrus finally left the bathroom, fully dressed and ready with his phone, wallet, and keys neatly tucked into his pockets, Undyne was there and ready; standing in the hallway, leaning against a wall and tapping away on her phone at some silly app she had on it. Wearing a denim jacket, yellow t-shirt, a red scarf, jeans, and a pair of fuzzy boots, she promptly glanced up for a moment before she closed off the app when she saw him. Having been bored while waiting for him to leave the safty of the bathroom.

 

“Ready?” She asked, pushing away from the wall. At Papyrus' grumpy look, she laughed. “Come on. Best to get it over with.” And like that, her phone was in her hand, smiling softly down at it as she texted her mom to pick them up for Papyrus' appointment. Milly had tried to reassure her daughter that the nausea was normal, but also agreed that it was best for everyone that he would get his checkup.

 

The first month since Papyrus moved in, Undyne had felt rather sneaky one day and snapped a picture of Papyrus' belly with the small souling. It was just too cute, and she couldn't resist making it her phone's background picture. It was fairly new considering it was at the end of the month that she took it. At the time, she had debated whether or not she was going to make it a thing to just take a picture of it every month like she'd seen some videos where people had done just that. While she currently decided against it, there was always a chance she might do it later out of boredom.

 

“Why do you have a picture of my belly?” Undyne heard Pappers squeak meekly, shocking her from her phone. Caught unaware that he had been looking at it over her shoulder, she stiffened in alarm as he began to pull away from her when her head whipped to him with wide eyes. “I... I mean....” Noticing him tugging the collar of his shirt, nervously, Undyne quickly turned her shocked nervousness with a heroic pose and a nonchalant wink.

 

“Oh ya know. I want to keep track of the baby as it grows.... Isssssssss that okay?” Had it suddenly gotten hot in the house or was it just her? She swear she can feel sweat appear on her scales as she asked this, her anxiety showing in her wide, toothy grin. It wasn't until he responded with a smile and nod that she knew, He saw no problem with it, and she instantly relaxed.

 

“Oh good!” She blurted without thinking, completely relieved. This gave her a way out of the awkward situation that she landed herself in. “'Cuz I was totally gonna do it anyway! Sorry Pap. No avoiding this mama bear.... or would I be papa?”

 

He stifled a laugh. “How about we just stick with 'Aunt'.”

 

“RIGHT! Good thinking! Now come on, Mom's here. I can hear the car pulling in.”

 

She hadn't really heard her moms car but what else could she do? She wanted out of that strange conversation and she wanted out fast.

 

Once more, Milly had been the one to drive them to the doctors and dropped them off so she could do some errands in town. Luckily, the doctors was in the center of said town and was in clear walking distance of any store. This, the fish felt, was a very good thing considering that they needed to start buying baby things in the comfort of the same town. Very handy and convenient. If there had been anything that Undyne liked more than handy, was convenient.

 

But with no job and only the money Milly was able to give him for a couple baby supplies until she got a job, the budget they currently had was tight and needed to be spent wisely. While money wasn't an issue, considering her mom was more than happy to help pay for whatever they needed, Papyrus had weakly attempted to refuse the help and had wanted to do more so he wouldn't feel useless. Earlier, Undyne had him forbidden from cleaning the house after seeing him nearly pass out from dizziness; which alarmed her. So now there was a new rule that he wasn't to over work himself, ever. This, sadly, left him with very little to do and Undyne knew it, with how much he complained at being bored despite the tv unlimited access to netflix before him

 

Clambering out of the car with Papyrus once they reached the doctors office, she heard him groan and barley caught him to support the skeleton before he could fall over. No doubt that he had gotten queasy on the way here. Once Milly had driven away did the chilly air of the fall weather make itself known. While cold, they had been very fortunate that it hadn't decided to rain today like it originally would have.

 

Once she was sure that Papyrus had pulled his jacket snuggly around his body as the cold wind blew through the area, Undyne gently hooked her arm around his waist and lead him inside. The building was warm and smaller than how it looked from the outside. Not that Undyne had cared; it felt warm and homey with it's cream colored walls and yellow lights and light brown carpet in the waiting area alone. It had a certain soothing affect on her and no doubt on the weenie beside her with how relaxed he appeared.

 

Snickering, she giving Papyrus a pat on the shoulder and gently pushed Papyrus to the waiting room where a few other people sat and waited. She could faintly make out a few monsters that looked familiar to her. They must have looked familiar to Papyrus as well with how hard he was studying them. Maybe they had been neighbors at some point or maybe he was just tired and wanted to go back to sleep.

 

“Go on, Pap. I'll sign ya in.” Undyne spoke up after a moments of silence, brushing off his annoyed expression and twitching brow. Luckily, with him being too tired to argue, Papyrus simply crossed his arms in front of him, much like a spoiled child and strode inside the waiting room.

 

Satisfied that he wouldn't make a big deal out of this since he was already here, she wondered off to the receptionist area, leaning over the counter to speak to the one eyed canine monster that sat there. At first, she hadn't seemed to notice Undyne at first; too caught up in her work on the computer that sat hidden from view as she typed away, eye dancing along the screen as she worked. It was almost funny and Undyne figured she'd examine the woman over, wondering how long to be noticed.

 

While, normally, Undyne wasn't one to remain silent, but she was always suckered in by a pretty face. Even with the one eye, the dog looked soft and round and oddly fluffy and well groomed. No doubt she has herself a professional barber to get her fur to look like a cotton ball. It was sort of cute in a.... strange kind of way. The monster was a well rounded woman; a plus in Undynes book, but there wasn't much else that had caught her eye. Yes, she was pretty but not overly so. At this, Undyne gave a soft sigh, resting her head in her hand in disappointment. She had been hoping to feel the patter of her heart but nothing happened.

 

She was normal.

 

Her sigh must have caught the receptionists attention; making the woman blink and blush, hurrying to stop her work to focus on Undyne instead.

 

"I'm terribly sorry!!!" The dog spoke hurriedly, nearly sweating. "I've been lost in my work and didn't see you. Did you have an appointment, miss?"

 

Biting her lip to keep from snickering, Undyne pointed behind her where Papyrus sat, talking with another monster and her kid. "Yeah, Papyrus back there has an appointment at nine thirty. We got here a little late, sorry."

 

"No problem!" The receptionist yipped, happy to have something to do and immediately went back to the computer to look at the schedules. "Lets see.... Papyrus... Papyrus.... Is his last name Gaster, by chance?"

 

She tried to not let her sour mood show at the name of the man. The last thing she needed were questions pertaining to Papyrus' sire that could cause her to become violent; especially in front of people.

 

"Uh, Yeah. Papyrus Gaster." Reaching up to scratch her cheek, the fish tried to think of something else to keep her mind off of the anger she had in store for W.D. Gaster. It wouldn't do to throw a fit inside a clinic, no matter what reason it might have been.

 

Humming happily, the receptionist smiled and turned back to Undyne, placing a clipboard with important looking documents on them, on the counter.

 

"Alright, I'll make sure Dr. Alphys knows. If you could have him fill those out and bring them back, we'll get to him shortly."

 

Feeling accomplished, Undyne grabbed it and quickly filled it out for him. With how hard it was to get him here, Undyne didn't want to risk him taking even longer to fill it out. Luckily, she had known all that was needed for the forms and it only took a few moment to completely finish before handing it back to the receptionist and returning to her bestie, who she noticed, was crying.

 

“Paps? What's wrong? Why are you crying?” Kneeling in front of him, She quickly took hold of his shoulders as the monster, she noticed Papyrus talking to her, watched with a gentle and understanding smile. So caught up in her concern over Papyrus, she hadn't been able to focus on anyone else but him in that moment, wiping some orange tears way from his skull with her hand. "It's okay buddy. I'm here, ya weenie. Stop crying, yeah?"

 

“I...” He wiped the tear away that had managed to slide all the way down his face and onto his jaw. “I don't know... I just suddenly got... Sad. But I don't know why...” Looking from the tear in his hand to Undyne, blinking as more tears fell from his face as he started to cry.

 

What has caused him to start crying? She just couldn't understand. Going so far as to give the smiling monster beside Papyrus a questioning look, in an effort to make sense of what had happened.

 

“Do not worry. This is normal.” Said monster then pipped up, earning Undyne's full attention. The fish looked torn, wanting to believe the other monster yet being unable to see how him crying was normal. The goat monster was able to read that clearly and was quick to explain.

 

“It's a mood swing. It's normal. It will be over with soon enough.” She sent the fish a loving glance. “It's from his body changing for the baby. It will happen quite often.”

 

“O-often......Soon?” Undyne parroted, turning back to the crying skeleton. “Holy snap crackers. If this is what I have to deal with for months, I'll shrivel up.” Then she turned back to Toriel. “How soon is.....soon?”

 

“Soon.” Was the only answer the older monster gave as she cheekily lifted her magazine over her face, struggling not to let out any of the giggling that she was holding. Standing, Undyne crossed her arms, giving a quiet, frustrated growl as she paced for a bit. Eventually, after a few minutes, she settled on sitting in the seat beside her friend, legs crossed as she wrapped an arm around him to pull the skeleton into a one armed hug and played with her phone with the other.

 

What had looked to be the kid of the older monster that she was speaking to earlier, must have gotten bored with the plane, had dropped the plastic toy to the floor and grabbed a truck, making motor noises as he “drove” it to Papyrus, making it's wheels roll over his legs. Laughing at the toddler, Papyrus looked to the older goat monster for permission. When she nodded, he picked the kid up, making the child giggle and squeal, holding the toy car in his paws. Pulling away from Undyne's hold, Papyrus held the child close, smiling.

 

“He's so soft.....!” Squealing, Papyrus nuzzled the toddlers fur, making the toddler squeal again and laugh, kicking his small feet. The goat monster laughed while Undyne quickly snapped a picture with her phone, wide toothy grin on her face.

 

Unfortunately, the cuddle had to end short. About five minutes in, Both the mother and child, had to go into the back for his check up, disappearing with a bear nurse. Doing his best to ignore the happy poking from Undyne, Papyrus rubbed his hands together, still feeling the soft and fluffy fur of the baby. Too bad his own wouldn't be that fluffy.

 

“I wish skeletons were fluffy.” Papyrus sighed, resting his head on Undynes shoulder. “My baby won't be fluffy. They'd be more fun to hold if they were.”

 

The fish monster just snorted at this. Papyrus was just too adorable sometimes.

 

“Trust me Pap. You'll hold the squirt either way. You're a clinger. That kid won't ever leave your arms. Not even when you're ancient...... But you are right. Fluffy babies are fun to hold.” At her friend's laugh, she went back to what she was doing on her phone, pulling up a list of what newborn baby skeletons would need.

 

“Hey. What did you say the guys name started with?” It was a stupid way to try an weasel a name out of Papyrus. He hadn't exactly mentioned the name of the guy that knocked him up, but she was curious and wanted to get a name already. For both the baby and the man she wanted to pulverize.

 

His laugh stopped at her sudden question, he looked over at her, perplexed. “Why?” He asked, rubbing at his sore chest for a moment before dropping his hand to his still small belly, looking very happy that his nausea was finally fading.

 

“Well... I figured, since skeleton monsters are pretty rare and all.... Maybe we could find him?” She lied, biting her tongue.

 

“I.... don't think that's a good idea, Undyne... Maybe he has a wife.. We shouldn't..” He meekly pointed out, lowering his head and feeling absolutely uncomfortable. The last thing the bastard that did this to Papyrus, had was a family, she bet. There was no way that. What kind of man with a family would sleep with a monster half his age?!

 

Undyne, however, decided not to push her luck for now. While there was a chance that he'd eventually give in or she'd find out herself, the subject hadn't been dropped in the slightest. For now, she'd have to calm him before he went to see the doctor. 

 

“I'll drop it for now. But think about it...” She was really wanting information and he wasn't giving it to her.

 

He didn't want to think about it, she could tell. Papyrus had often told her that he was perfectly content to just have and raise the baby on his own, with her help. He had mentioned that he hadn't wanted to bring in an unfamiliar monster into the situation, especially if they were unwilling to help raise the baby.

 

Standing there with her hands on his shoulders, she watched Papyrus press his face in his hands, clearly having fallen back into deep thought. In his deep breaths, she witnessed him giving a deep sigh. That was all it took for Undyne to take him in her arms to rock him gently, watching him cautiously as she did so.

 

“'M sorry Papyrus... I won't bring it up again. I'm sorry....” Undyne apologized softly, feeling slightly bad about nearly pushing him past his point. She had to remember not to do that.

 

“It's okay... It's okay, Undyne. You didn't mean to do it. It's okay.”

 

While he had tried to reassure her, the weiriness in his voice told a different story. Was he really okay? Or was he just telling her that so she wouldn't worry? It clearly wasn't the first time he tried to do something like that.

 

Breaking the embrace, Undyne then grabbed his face in her hands, forcing the skeleton to look at her in the eye. Attempting to gauge his response, Papyrus merely gave her the soft and lovable smile of his. That was enough, there was no way he could fake THAT smile. Returning his smile, she relaxed a little bit while still being weary of him.

 

However, then his gaze left her for another monster that had stepped up to them. It must have been the doctor. There was no doubt. Turning, Undyne felt her body grow cold, freezing in place as she stared down at the small monster that would pose as Papyrus' primary doctor. A small yellow lizard stood before them in a doctors coat and glasses. She looked a little jumpy and shy but smiled kindly all the same.

 

It gave Undyne freaking butterflies!

 

Undyne could feel her lips thinned; standing straight and still, the fish stared down at the lizard, effectively making the doctor more nervous than she was, smile wavering as she looked between the two.

 

 _'Oh my god!'_ Undyne mentally screamed, feeling her heart beat a houndred miles a minute as sweat begin to appear on her body. _'She's so cute!!'_

 

“U-uh... P-Papyrus?” The cute doctor asked, watching the two monsters, shaking a little from the stares of the two. Completely unaware of Undyne's struggle, the lizard cleared her throat softly in anxiousness. 

 

 _'She even clears her throat, adorably!!!'_ Undyne screamed in her mind, finding herself unable to blink or even move. _'I think I'm in love!'_

 

Standing, Papyrus gave a similar pose to how he saw Undyne do.

 

“NYEHHEHEH! That would be me!” they watched the doctor jump at the volume of his voice, clearly a bit nervous. Papyrus seemed to notice and smiled sheepishly, slouching. “Sorry Doctor. I hadn't meant to startle you.” 

 

The doctor was slow to relax, however when she did, it was full of relief; shortly followed by a shaky laugh.

 

“I-it's f-fine... My name is Doctor Alphys.” Introduced Alphys, holding a hand to her chest. “I-I'll be taking o-over for your old d-doctor until he gets back fr-from vacation....” Her head lowered slightly. “I-is that okay?”

 

“Of course it is!” Undyne heard Papyrus cheer loudly, making Alphys flinch at his volume, once more. Instantly realizing, Papyrus lowered his voice once more. “Sorry...”

 

“It's ok-okay.” Alphys giggled, heading for the back and waving for the skeleton to follow. “You room is this way.” Then she vanished in the hallway, no doubt waiting for him.

 

That was when Undyne chose her moment to strike, barely gaining the courage to do so.

 

Smiling, Papyrus went to the hallway but was stopped by Undyne, who had her hand tightly on his arm, body shaking and face turning a nice purple.

 

“Undyne?” He questioned worriedly, taking her hand off his arm to hold it between his hands. “Are you alright?”

 

“.........HOLY FUCK, SHE'S HOT!!!”

 

“Undyne, we're in a doctors office!”

 

“PAPS! PLEASE GET ME HER NUMBER!!”

 

“WHAT? NO! DO IT YOURSELF!”

 

“PLEASE, PAPYRUS! I'M LITERALLY BEGGING YOU! I'M ON MY KNEES!!!” And indeed she was. Dropping to her knees, Undyne ignore the sting the impact caused her. She had landed with a hard THUMP and hadn't even winced, more focused on getting to know the hot, sexy lizard monster that had wondered off. Of course, she could probably do it herself when Paps went on his next appointment but she wanted it NOW and he was TERRIFIED!

 

Sighing, Papyrus gave a breathy laugh and turned for the hallway. “I'll see what I can do. No promises, alright?”

 

“YEAH!!!” Giving the skeleton two thumbs up, she bounced to her feet fist pumping the air, instantly.

 

Watching Papyrus disappear through the doorway where the doctor had left a short while ago, Undyne struggled to hide how nervous she was, wondering to the seat in the waiting room and pulling her phone out with her visibly shaken hand.


End file.
